


I Thought You’ll Ask

by jj_7705



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, jaewoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_7705/pseuds/jj_7705
Summary: inspired by that one viral tweet how the couple got engaged by expecting on one another’s proposal
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 56





	I Thought You’ll Ask

**Author's Note:**

> have this prompt for a long time already and only gotten to write it last night randomly. i wrote for less than 2 hours so please forgive me for the countless mistakes this have. enjoy~

“You think he’ll do it tonight?” Doyoung asked.

They are now seated at one of the coffee shop near their working place. The two are taking their time and discussing Jungwoo’s intuition that his long-time boyfriend, Jaehyun will ask him the magical question which is a —will you marry me? ,later that night.

They have been dating for 4 years and and started living together more than a year ago, they are at the age where getting engaged is a normal topic for casual conversation. Heck, almost all of their friends are married or engaged. Even Doyoung, Jungwoo’s long time best friend and workmate is happily married with his high school sweetheart, Taeyong.

“I can really feel it. Plus, I saw him bookmark a wedding ring ad on instagram last night.” Jungwoo said.

“Wedding ring ad on instagram? Kim Jungwoo, you’re too... observant.”

“Trust me, Doie.” Jungwoo tries to convince his friend.

“Well, don’t get your hopes up too much it might end up ruining your anniversary date later.”

Tonight is their fourth anniversary celebration, which is why Jungwoo thought that Jaehyun will finally propose to him. He really is not dead set on marriage, he just lately thought of its possibility and its not like they don’t talk about it. Especially, when both of their parents slightly pressure them when will they bring their relationship in the altar, it is mostly Jaehyun’s parents being an only child has it cons while Jungwoo gets a bit of a leeway in the marriage questioning as they have his older brother, Taemin, to question first before him. 

Jungwoo got back to his workspace, and given that its summer as a preschool teacher there isn’t much to do which is why he ended up spending the rest of his work hours silently sitting on his own cubicle and looking through his old facebook photos. 

He came across multiple unpleasant throwback photos that he took during his earlier years in school and after hours of scrolling he comes to the album where he and Jaehyun just started dating. Their relationship started in college, when they were introduced to each other by Doyoung and he recalls being so shy because Jaehyun just looks too good and really really handsome for his own good. Eventually, after countless incidental meetings inside the campus may it be the library, campus park, and lecture halls, Jaehyun finally got the courage to ask him out for a dinner and from then on it continued from simple meal dates to traveling in various places until they are at the point where staying in one or another’s place and just sleeping in and watching whatever show is playing is considered a date. 

Particularly, he came across this picture of halloween 2018 where Jungwoo was talked into cross-dressing which resulted to him and Jaehyun dressing up as a couple and thinking back it was a very hilarious moment for them however, the picture he was staring at was very heartwarming for his eyes. It is a picture of the two of them staring lovingly in each others eye, Jungwoo remembers that moment vividly how Jaehyun was silently telling him how pretty he looks and that no matter what he looks like Jaehyun was so sure he’ll fall in love with him again. The photo was taken by a close older friend of them Taeyeon, bless her for capturing such precious moment, Jungwoo thought. 

Looking back in the whole duration of their relationship its just like many others, it has the good times and the bad times but nevertheless, Jungwoo will never think of having it any other way.

He was taken out of his quiet reminiscing, when the man who is on the other end of his thought messaged him, reminding him about their dinner reservation for tonight. After a quick message of confirmation he packed his belongings and went on his way to their home to prepare for tonight’s dinner date. 

+

“Baby, I”m home now.” Jaehyun called once he got inside their apartment.

When Jungwoo heard that he quickly went out of their room to welcome his boyfriend with a hug and was surprised to see Jaehyun carrying a bouquet of red roses. He immediately went for a kiss and straight with a hug to show how grateful he was.

“What, You didn’t have to get me this, baby. You already got me one this morning.” 

It was true, Jungwoo was woken up by Jaehyun this morning by kissing him and handing him a roses that he said he got in a random garden during his morning run. 

“I saw someone selling on my way home and thought heck, I’ll buy you another one if I get that pretty smile of yours when I hand this.” Jaehyun confidently said.

Jungwoo is very easy to impress, buy him food and surprise him with romantic gestures like this and he’ll be enterally grateful. That is one of the main reason why Jaehyun, a true romantic man, fell head over heels with pretty Jungwoo, he needed someone that can accept all his cheesy antics such as this. 

Jungwoo went on for a kiss expressing how happy he is to be with someone such as Jaehyun who does not stop showering him with a huge amount of love. They kissed more and as time pass the innocent smack slowly turns in a heated make-out session until Jungwoo took the initiative to let go of the others lips.

“Do you still want to go to that dinner reservation or...” Jungwoo teasingly said.

“Haha. Let’s go, we can do this later again.” 

And on they went to the freakishly expensive restaurant Jaehyun had reserved.

+

They are now in the second course of their three meal course. And Jungwoo does not sight any hint of proposal, yet.

They have talked almost everything but wedding. They’ve even talked about getting matching tattoos to commemorate their four year anniversary in which Jungwoo strongly disapprove as he is scared of needles and the sensation of something piercing his skin.

“How are you liking it so far?” Jaehyun asked him.

“Love it. The steak is majestic!” Jungwoo says.

“You love anything edible, Jungwoo.” 

“But I love you more.” Jungwoo randomly confess which got Jaehyun’s ears to redden.

The waiter cleared out their plates and mentioning that it is time for the dessert. Hence, Jungwoo excused himself to go to the comfort room to freshen up.

Jungwoo quickly fished out his phone to message Doyoung, 

jungwoo: dessert already. still no hint of propasal. what do i do?  😥

doyoung: i told u don’t get ur hopes up. just enjoy the dinner.

jungwoo: know what, im mentioning it before we leave the restaurant. im not leaving this place without talking about it  🤪

doyoung: ur crazy. let me know what happens. enjoy

He decided that after dessert, maybe he’ll talk about it nonchalantly, well, he thinks he got nothing to lose anyway.

“There were two options for dessert, are you good with strawberry?” Jaehyun asked as Jungwoo was sitting back down.

“Hmm. What was the other one?” 

“Blueberry.”

“Can’t we get both?” Jungwoo asked. 

“I knew you’d say that which is why I got them both.”

Timingly, the waiter brought the two dessert. Jungwoo didn’t hesitate to munch on the food quickly.

“We been together for so long, you practically memorized my food directory.” Jungwoo comments while happily devouring the food and while Jaehyun looks at him endearingly. 

“Ofcourse. Being together for 4 years comes with that.”

“You know what’s funny?” Jungwoo then asks.

“What?”

“I honestly thought your proposing tonight,” Jungwoo nonchalantly mentions.

Jaehyuns face morphed into a very shocked one.

“no way i thought YOU were proposing tonight,”

After a good 10 minutes of nonstop laughing on each other, Jaehyun said, 

“There goes our proposal.” 

+

They are in their car now on the way to look for a jewelry shop that is still open at 10pm. 

Jungwoo still couldn’t stop laughing after the turn of the events. He couldn’t believe that they were both waiting for each other on proposing. Jaehyun thought that he was going to do the proposing once they get home meanwhile Jungwoo said that he thought Jaehyun will do it in the restaurant. 

“There’s one open the 13th street. Let’s check it,” Jungwoo puts in the location in the GPS.

They decided to buy an engagement ring immediately.

Once they arrive in the surprisingly open jewelry shop, they quickly chose one. The staff in the shop was all laughs hearing the story of how the two got engaged barely an hour before buying the ring.

————————

It was indeed odd and funny, the proposal. But like how Jungwoo always say when it comes to Jaehyun and their relationship, it will always be perfect for him and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

They are now back in their home, Jungwoo lying in Jaehyuns’ bare chest after a round of intense love making they quietly laid down and deep in ones thought, taking in everything that had happened in the past couple of hours. 

“We’re engaged,” Jungwoo said breaking the silence.

“Yes, we are.” Jaehyun confirms.

“We‘re getting married,” 

“That is right,”

Jungwoo looked up to stare into Jaehyun’s eyes.

“I love you.” 

“I love you most.” Jaehyun says then leans a little bit to plant a soft full kiss to Jungwoo.

And that is how they spent the night and rest of their lives. In the arms of another contented and overflowing with love and passion.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped u enjoyed reading this! pls leave a kudos or comment if u smiled while reading this and if not im so sorry :< anyways, jaewoo rise!


End file.
